Honesty: Constructive Criticism -- Its NOT bad
by 39addict101
Summary: #IStandWithGrace Please look inside for more details. Thank you.


**So I only came on to see if LovelyLadyRed updated Gold Digger, and I wasn't going to even log on, but that I saw this whole ficasso about Grace leaving a flame?**

 **So I went and looked at the story...and it was not a flame. In fact, it was some good constructive criticism that some people really needed to hear, but we've been too nice to speak.**

 **I wrote this to tell everybody that I Stand With Grace.**

 **If you, too, stand with Grace, post a story with #IStandWithGrace, or #ISWG.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

The night was cold, and it was a perfect night for settling down and reading. Amy Cahill opened her laptop, and logged on to .

She thought it was hilarious to read stuff about her, and her family, and there battles. Especially since some of the writers had the queerest ideas. Take 39addict101 for example. She seemed to love the idea of Jonah Wizard and her au pair dating...even though Nellie was dating Sammy.

Or I'mNotAGoodWriter, who seemed to think that Ian and Dan belonged together?

Or Rival Argentica, who also seemed to think that her and *gag* Ian belonged together...

Or Choclate1203 who seemed to think that her and...Jonah? belonged together...

Or 39CluesFan-Star who seemed to think that everyone belonged together...

But sometimes the authors sucked at writing. And some of them were badly in need of constructive criticism.

But she was too nice to give it. So she either left no review, or left a review as a guest, "Good job." Or, "I liked this." But once in a while, she did flame and give constructive criticism.

Tonight, she got on, and sighed. Addict had just updated her Secret Life, which sucked, and she didn't even bother to open it. Clicking the tab closed, she went to wattpad.

Here, she had an account. One of her works, "How the Feuding Hurts" had a new comment on it. Opening it, she saw another author had left some criticism. It said, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I think you have a lot of potential. However, I think it would be better if you slowed down the scenes a little more so that the readers will be able to feel the pain of the characters. Also, it wouldn't hurt to add in a few more descriptions. Why don't you check out TheMostAmazingAuthor Unknown. She's given some advice. Compare your story to hers, and think about it. I'm sure you'll be able to improve your writing just as I did. Best of Writing!"

She smiled, and realized the other author was right. It was too fast paced, and it wouldn't hurt at all to add in more description, and to let the readers feel the Amelia Hill's pain.

Searching the recommended author, she began to edit her story...

* * *

 **TheGraceofDawn's reviews were NOT flames. Rather, they offered some much needed criticism, and the author took it wrongly, which spiraled out to Ruby writing her story...which made no sense anyways.**

 **"** What the heck? I saw on one of Addict's stories that you flamed Amian because she put down Carian. Can I just say that you're being a total hypocrite? If you're going to flame people for putting down your ship, then don't flame Amian! WHAT are you DOING? And what-just NO. NO, okay? A SOLID NO. **"**

 **"** WOW. 'Oh, she's dead.'  
That's about the most inconsiderate thing you can ever say to a guy whose lost his cousin. I don't know whether to feel annoyed, angry, disgusted, or amused. **"**

 **"** You know, I hope that you didn't imagine yourself actually sending these because they're all:

1\. Blatantly offensive  
2\. Annoying  
3\. WAY too short

Just...when you write, Star, try to put something called EFFORT into it. These seem rushed, overdone...FOUR chapters and you only have 184 words! Now, if you want to see EFFORT, check out Addict, Inagw, Zen, Rival, Red, Etincelle...those people all put a decent amount of effort into writing. And from what I've seen from the fandom, other writers don't exactly have a high opinion of you. I'm being as nice as I can on this one, but seriously. Just...try! Or maybe, um, uh...get a beta-reader? **"**

 **How are ANY of those flames? They are ALL constructive criticism.**

 **If you support Grace, post a story similar to mine and put in the summary. #ISWG**

 **Also, if you are a Guest, just post in the reviews on one of her stories, #ISWG.**

 **Thank you all.**


End file.
